TE ENCONTRÉ
by Romiina
Summary: **TWO SHOOT**¿Qué pasaría si Jasper no fuera un Cullen? ¿Y si ALice lo amara antes de verlo siquiera?
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer****: Todos los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa escritora S. Meyer. Yo solo juego con ellos y hago lo que mi imaginación me dicta.**

**Raiting****: T**

**¿Qué pasaría si Jasper no fuera un Cullen? ¿Y si Alice lo amará antes de conocerlo siquiera?**

_**Capítulo 1.**_

**Alice pov.**

**Toda mi familia y yo nos preparábamos para la gran batalla. Una batalla que sería muy difícil de vencer, pero no sería imposible.**

**-¿Has vuelto a ver algo más Alice?- me preguntó Carliste, cortando el hilo de mis pensamientos.**

**-No papá, no he visto nada más- le dije apenada, ése era mi don, ver cualquier cosa que pasaría en un futuro, aunque el futuro fuese impredecible, nos afectase o no, en este caso una amenaza y ni siquiera era capaz de decirles lo que nos esperaba.**

**-Alice, hija, no te preocupes, sabemos lo suficiente para enfrentarlos- me dijo Carliste acariciándome la mejilla y sonriéndome.**

**-Lo sé papá, pero si pudiera ver más, todo sería más fácil.**

**-Alice no es nuestra primera batalla, ni creo que sea la última, siempre hemos ganado, esta no va a ser diferente- dijo Edward sabiamente. Era la verdad, habíamos luchado muchas veces y nunca habíamos sido derrotados, pero tenía un mal presentimiento.**

**En ese momento tuve una nueva visión. En ella veía a un vampiro hermoso, claro cómo no, pero este se veía diferente, se veía que era un vampiro civilizado y sereno, nada que ver con los neófitos que querían matarnos, matarnos para arrebatarnos nuestras tierras. Era una época bastante dura. Casi todos los vampiros creaban un ejército de neófitos para luchar. Para ser más fuertes y crear un imperio aún mayor.**

**Ese vampiro era rubio y de una complexión fuerte, no tan fuerte como Emmett, pero sí más fuerte que Edward. Era perfecto. Las imágenes pasaron muy deprisa, como siempre, y me horroricé con lo que vi en ellas. Ese vampiro estaba instruyendo a lo que parecían ser neófitos, exactamente cien neófitos. Estaban en una especie de explanada de aparcamientos gigante. Les estaba enseñando tácticas de lucha. En ese instante, apareció ella, María, el vampiro más sanguinario nunca antes visto, sus tácticas eran letales, no habíamos visto una cosa así desde James. James fue un vampiro que intentó matar a mi casi hermana Bella, la rastreó y casi la mata.**

**María era ambiciosa, lo sabíamos gracias a Edward, ya que él, le había leído sus pensamientos una vez que estuvo cerca de nuestra casa, siempre se quedaba lejos pero la contemplaba.**

**La idea de María era vencernos para quedarse con nuestra residencia y de ese modo hacerse más fuerte. Siempre era lo mismo, pero con María al mando, esta vez sería diferente. Había decidido venir mañana a nuestra casa para aniquilarnos a todos, se lo estaba susurrando al tal Jasper, ese vampiro tan sereno, el cual asintió sin un ápice de contemplación.**

**-María- dijo Edward mirándome con preocupación.**

**-¿María?- dijo Carliste mirándome dudoso.**

**-Sí, María está formando el ejército- le dije intentando ver otra visión.**

**-Estupendo, pues lucharemos- dijo Emmett como siempre con ganas de pelear.**

**-No podemos ir a la ligera, tenemos que pensar nuestra táctica- dijo Carliste mirando a Emmett.**

**En ese momento entraron Bella y Nessie junto a Jacob.**

**-Hola mi amor- dijo Edward acercándose a Bella y dándole un beso en los labios. Su amor destilaba mucha envidia, sobre todo por mi parte, nunca había tenido a nadie a mi lado, una familia sí, pero no el amor de un compañero.**

**-Ven aquí duendecillo- me dijo Edward abrazándome, él era el único que sabía lo que yo estaba sufriendo a causa de no tener a nadie a mi lado.**

**-Tita Ali, ¿vienes conmigo a jugar?- me dijo mi preciosa sobrina sonriéndome.**

**-Claro mi amor- le dije cogiéndole de la mano y llevándomela a su habitación.**

**Estuve con Nessie como tres horas jugando, hasta que sus ojitos se cerraron por el cansancio y yo bajé hacia el salón, donde estaba toda la familia reunida, Jacob también se encontraba.**

**-Alice hemos estado pensando todos y hemos llegado a una conclusión- dijo Carliste cuando yo me hube sentado.**

**-¿Y qué es Carliste?- le dije mirándole a los ojos, intentando descubrir de qué se trataba.**

**-Iremos mañana al claro que hay a unos kilómetros de aquí, nos encontraremos con ellos a medio camino, no lo esperaran y será mucho más fácil- me dijo Carliste civilizadamente- pero tú te quedarás aquí con Nessie, la protegerás tú y sólo tú, Bella y Edward tienen que ir a la batalla, necesitamos de sus poderes. Los lobos están de nuestro lado, será sencillo- cuando oí esto me levanté a velocidad vampírica y encaré a Carliste.**

**-Carliste no puedes estar hablando enserio. No puedo quedarme aquí, me necesitaréis si cambian de planes- le dije nerviosa.**

**-No Alice, tú te quedarás y Edward tendrá línea directa con tus pensamientos- me dijo intentando tranquilizarme.**

**-Carliste no es que dude de mis habilidades, pero ¿me dejaréis a Nessie a mí sola?- le dije incrédula, pues Bella y Edward, incluido sobre todo Jacob, eran muy sobreprotectores con ella y nunca iban sin ella a ningún lado.**

**-Ali hazlo por mí por favor- me dijo Bella acercándose a mí- Eres la mejor opción cariño- me dijo Bella abrazándome y yo le devolví el abrazo- No quisiera que Nessie corriese ningún peligro.**

**-Está bien Bells.**

**-Alice hemos pensado en la idea de que podrías irte con Nessie fuera del Estado para que no corráis ningún peligro, pero la batalla tendrá lugar en un sitio alejado de aquí y necesitamos de tu don para poder luchar. Por lo que os quedaréis aquí y bajo ningún concepto saldréis y menos Nessie, ya sabes que es muy testaruda- dijo Carliste mirando a Bella, ésta rió y todos le seguimos, aligerando un poco el ambiente.**

**-Está bien me quedaré con mi preciosa sobrina, no podría dejarla sola ni un solo segundo- eles dije a todos. Era la verdad, desde que Nessie nació, esta casa estaba más feliz que nunca. Yo la quería con todo mi ser, nadie le haría absolutamente nada.**

**-Iré a la reserva a ultimar los últimos detalles con Sam y el resto de la manada- dijo Jacob levantándose del sofá y dirigiéndose hacia la habitación de Nessie. Siempre hacia lo mismo y a nosotros no nos molestaba, estábamos más que acostumbrados que un licántropo fuera a sus anchas en una casa llena de vampiros.**

**-Juro que cualquier día mataré a ese chucho- dijo Edward intentando levantarte para ir hacia la habitación de su hija, pero Bella fue más rápida y agarró su brazo y lo volvió a sentar.**

**-Edward, no te preocupes, Jacob sabe muy bien lo que hace- le dijo acariciándole el brazo- No querría ver a un vampiro enfadado defendiendo a su hija ni en sus peores pesadillas- le dijo Bella besándole la mejilla- Ya tuvo algo de mi genio cuando la llamó "Nessie" por primera vez delante de mí- le dijo Bella con una sonrisa malvada. Todos estallamos en carcajadas, pues aún recordábamos ese día y nunca se nos olvidaría.**

**Flash Back.**

**Era el cuarto día del nacimiento de Reneesme y Bella estaba despertando. Todos estábamos expectantes por un nuevo miembro en nuestro aquelarre, sobre todo tratándose del amor de mi hermano Edward, de la hija siempre esperada de Esme y Carliste y por supuesto una hermana para Emmett, Rosalie y yo.**

**Bella abrió sus ojos por primera vez en esta nueva vida y nos dejó atónitos. Se levantó a velocidad vampírica y la observamos. Estaba absolutamente preciosa, su aspecto había cambiado bastante y se notaba más aún cuando el físico de los últimos días de su vida humana era un horror.**

**Nos miraba sin ningún destello de furia en sus ojos, más bien todo lo contrario, nos miraba con amor, con mucho amor. Edward se acercó y ella no retrocedió.**

**-Bella, cariño- le dijo Edward maravillado, al igual que todos, por su comportamiento tan sereno, nada que ver con los neófitos normales.**

**-Edward- suspiró Bella y fue acercándose aun más hasta llegar a mi hermano y se fundieron en un precioso beso.**

**-Dios Bella tienes que controlarte, me estas estrujando- dijo Edward y todos rieron, al igual que ella.**

**-Lo siento- dijo Bella apenada y hay nos miró a todos por primera vez. Nos miraba con adoración y en ningún momento resultó una amenaza para nadie. En ese momento lloró Nessie y su corazón palpitaba muy deprisa por el llanto. Bella miró a Edward.**

**- Es mi niña, ¿verdad?- le dijo a mi hermano y él asintió- Quiero verla.**

**-No creo que sea conv…- le comenzó a decir mi hermano pero yo le interrumpí.**

**-Claro Bella, ven- le dije ofreciéndole mi mano y todos se me quedaron mirando atónitos. Bella no dudó ni un instante en coger mi mano y las dos descendimos al piso inferior. Todos nos seguían de cerca dudosos y preparados para lo que pudiera pasar.**

**Bella me soltó y se quedó quieta. Cerró sus ojos y seguro estaba intentando controlar la quemazón que le producía la ponzoña en su garganta. Era increíble como un neófito de tan solo unos minutos podía hacer eso, pero era Bella, nunca sabías lo qué esperar de ella.**

**-Bella, ¿te encuentras bien como para seguir?- le susurré y sabía que lo escucharía a la perfección, como todos los vampiros que nos encontrábamos en la sala.**

**-Sí, Alice, sólo me molesta un poco, pero quiero ver a mi preciosa niña ya- me dijo sonriendo.**

**-Claro, se parece mucho a ti Bella- le dije poniendo una mano mía en su espalda y la otra en su brazo, previniendo cualquier cosa.**

**-Alice no me hagas sentir una asesina de niñas preciosas con tu agarre- me dijo y todos quedamos más atónitos aún. Era increíble. No pudimos más que reírnos.**

**Bella estaba a escaso dos metros de Reneesme y en ese momento Jacob se volvió hacia nosotros, pues estaba de espaldas cargando a la niña.**

**-¿Bella?- dijo Jacob dudoso.**

**-¿Quién más sería Jake?- le dijo sonriéndole- Dios mío, es preciosa- dijo Bella mirando a su hija con adoración.**

**-Ni se te ocurra acercarte a mi Nessie- No podía ser cierto, ¿de verdad Jacob Black se había atrevido a decirle eso a un neófito de tan sólo unos minutos?**

**-¿Qué acabas de decir Jacob Black?- le dijo Bella soltándose de mi agarre con facilidad. Edward en ese momento cogió a Reneesme en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y se colocó detrás de nosotras con la niña en sus brazos, protegiéndola y con una sonrisa ladina en sus labios. ¿Pero qué le estaba pasando a este vampiro por la cabeza? No era una situación para reír.**

**-Jacob más vale que corras y sé rápido- le dijo Emmett a Jacob y en ese instante me volví a encarar a esos dos. Todos estaban sonriendo de una manera malvada, ¿estaba yo volviéndome loca?**

**-Pero, ¿qué pasa?- le dijo Jacob a todos nosotros y en ese momento Bella soltó un rugido escalofriante. Ya sabía el por qué todos los vampiros de esta casa se estaban riendo, era lo que deseaban y sobre todo Edward, querían que Bella destrozase a Jacob.**

**-¿Estáis locos? Lo va a matar, por Dios- le dije a todos los vampiros allí presentes, Carliste y Esme dejaron de sonreír, Esme seguro por su decoración y Carliste por tener que curar a Jacob, la verdad que la escena no podía ser más graciosa. Rosalie, Emmett y Edward sonreían de oreja a oreja, incluso Reneesme estaba chocando sus palmitas.**

**-Jacob Black corre- le dijo Bella a un Jacob muerto de miedo. En un pestañeo los dos estaban afuera y claro cómo no, Bella no tardó ni un segundo en cogerlo por la camiseta y lanzarlo hacia un enorme árbol, éste crujió junto con la espalda de Jacob.**

**Todos salimos hacia el exterior y Emmett y Edward estaban estallando en carcajadas junto co Rosalie, estaban locos estos tres.**

**Bella lo cogió de nuevo y lo tiró al suelo con una brusquedad increíble.**

**-No vuelvas a llamar a mi niña "Nessie", ¿te crees que es el monstruo del lago Ness?- le dijo Bella fuera de sí. En ese instante todos soltamos una sonora carcajada que hasta Bella se volvió hacia nosotros con una ceja alzada y dejando al pobre Jacob quejándose de dolor en el suelo.**

**Fin Flash Back.**

**Aún nos reíamos del pobre Jacob, pero ya lo considerábamos como uno más de la familia.**

**-Voy a ir con Rosalie a cazar, ¿quién viene?- dijo Emmett seguro pidiendo al cielo que nadie lo acompañara.**

**-No vamos a ir con ustedes, tranquilo Emmett- dijo Edward, sabiendo sus pensamientos obscenos con Rosalie- No quiero ser partícipe de vuestros encuentros.**

**-Oh, vamos hermanito, si tú y Bella sois peores que yo y Rosalie- le dije Emmett con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro. De verdad que a veces Emmett debería cerrar su bocota…**

**-Emmett Cullen te doy un segundo para que salgas en este mismo instante de esta casa- dijo Bella acercándose amenazadoramente hacia Emmett.**

**-Ehh, ¡Adiós chicos!- dijo Emmett cogiendo a Rosalie del brazo y corriendo hacia el bosque. Yo no pude más que reírme junto con Edward. Emmett entendía a la perfección a Bella, desde que le ganó el pulso que echaron los dos cuando Bella tan sólo tenía dos semanas en esta nueva vida.**

**-Yo me voy a cazar, ¿alguien se viene?- les pregunté a todos los que estaban en la sala conmigo.**

**-Ali yo voy contigo, Edward se quedará con Reneesme- me dijo Bella- Adiós mi amor, no tardaré- le dijo a Edward besándole en los labios.**

**-Tened cuidado- nos dijo Edward y nos encaminamos hacia el otro lado del bosque por el que habían ido Emmett y Rosalie.**

**-Ali estás muy pensativa, ¿qué pasa?- me dijo Bella cuando saltamos el río en busca de la manada de ciervos.**

**-Pues es obvio Bella, la batalla me tiene preocupada, tengo un mal presentimiento- le dije parándome en seco al igual que ella.**

**-Tonterías Alice, sabes que siempre habéis salido vencedores de todas, esta no tiene por qué ser diferente- me dijo muy segura.**

**-Es que, verás- le dije sentándome en una roca y ella me siguió- He tenido una nueva visión, justo cuando tú, Nessie y Jacob estabais entrando en casa- le dije recordando todas la imágenes tan horribles que había visto.**

**-Bueno Ali, eso es fantástico, ya sabemos muchas cosas de ellos y si ves sus decisiones sería perfecto para aniquilarles.**

**-No es eso, verás, en esa visión decidieron que vendrán mañana para atacarnos y quién es la partícipe de todo, como ya sabes, es María, pero tiene un segundo al mando que me tiene en ascuas- le dije pensativa.**

**-¿Un segundo al mando? ¿su conejillo de indias?- me dijo acertando de lleno y yo asentí- Bueno le esperará el mismo destino que a María- me dijo segura.**

**-¡No!- le dije fuera de mis casillas y levantándome bruscamente de la roca, provocando que esta se hiciera añicos.**

**-Ali relájate por Dios, no es más que un vampiro sanguinario al igual que María, ¿por qué te pones así?- me dijo mirándome a los ojos- Oh, no, espera Ali, hay algo más de lo que me cuentas ¿verdad?- dijo Bella y de nuevo acertando. Me acerqué a ella y le abracé fuertemente y ella me lo devolvió.**

**-Bells, creo que me estoy enamorando de ese vampiro- le dije sollozando- Intento evitar que Edward se entere, porque si lo hace me dirá que es un pensamiento suicida, pero es lo que siento Bells, es lo que siento- le dije agarrándome más fuerte a ella.**

**-Ali no te preocupes, la verdad es un pensamiento suicida, pero escúchame, ¿Cuál ha sido tu última visión con él?- me dijo deshaciendo el abrazo y poniendo cada mano a cada lado de mi cara.**

**-Pues él y yo estábamos en una playa desierta, besándonos acostados en la orilla del mar. El agua era cristalina y la arena blanca, todo era precioso. Los dos estábamos desnudos Bells, besándonos y acariciándonos- le dije recordando cada detalle de la visión.**

**-¿Sabes qué? Yo no soy nadie para juzgarte, y si quizá ¿el destino os depara un futuro juntos? Sería perfecto Ali, es lo que tú necesitas cariño- me dijo Bella abrazándome de nuevo- Quizás el sea un hombre bueno y la malvada María lo tenga ciego por sus ambiciones- esto último me lo dijo con una seguridad increíble, pues era lo que Victoria había hecho lo Riley, exactamente lo mismo, ¿y si tuviera razón?- Pero tienes que prometerme que irás con mucho cuidado Alice Cullen, no quiero perderte y antes tendrás que sabes el por qué está en el bando de María y te queda muy poco tiempo para saberlo y ni se te ocurra ir donde están ellos, porque entonces me veré obligada a contarle todo a Edward- me dijo señalándome con un dedo.**

**-Lo juro, yo tampoco quiero perderos a ninguno de vosotros y gracias, me has servido de mucha ayuda Bells- le dije besándole sus mejillas- Pero por favor, no quiero que le digas nada a Edward, ya sabes cómo se pone- le dije mirándole a los ojos.**

**-Te lo prometo, Edward no se enterará pos mis labios- me dijo sellando este secreto conmigo. Nos dirigimos hacia una nueva manada de ciervos, esta parecía que olía mejor que la otra.**

**Nos dejamos llevar por nuestro instinto y cada una se fue al animal que más le apetecía, Bella se fue por la parte norte y yo por la parte sur, así ningún animal tendría salida. Después de saciarnos con al menos diez animales cada una, decidimos volver a casa.**

**El camino a casa fue en un cómodo silencio, no hablamos de nada y llegamos en tiempo récord.**

**-Mami- le dijo Nessie a Bella.**

**-¿Qué pasa mi amor?- le dijo Bella cogiéndola en brazos.**

**-No quiero que tú y tía Ali estéis por ahí solitas de noche- dijo mi sobrinita casi llorando.**

**-No te preocupes pequeña, tu tía Ali y yo somos muy fuertes y sabemos defendernos, pero te prometo que no nos volveremos a ir de noche, ¿vale?- le dijo limpiando las lágrimas de sus mejillas con una delicadeza extrema.**

**-Ya se lo he dicho yo a esta brujita pero no me hace caso- nos dijo Edward encaminándose hacia su mujer y su hija- ¿Qué tal os ha ido?**

**-Muy bien- le dijo Bella y ella me miró a mí y me guiñó, yo sólo le sonreí.**

**-Nessie, cariño, tenemos que decirte algo muy importante, no quiero que me interrumpas, escucha todo y después dirás lo que tengas que decir ¿vale mi amor?- le dijo Edward a la niña y ésta asintió levemente.**

**-Papá, mamá, Emmett, Rosalie bajad por favor- les llamó Edward y en medio segundo todos estaban sentados en la sala. Yo me senté en la alfombra con mis piernas cruzadas, como siempre- Hija, mañana tu mamá, tus abuelos, tus tíos y yo iremos a un sitio en el que tú no nos puedes acompañar, te quedarás con la tía Ali aquí y bajo ningún concepto debes salir de casa. Quiero que te portes como una niña grande, como lo que eres, ¿está bien mi amor?- le dijo Edward con mucha dulzura.**

**-Sí, papi, me portaré muy bien con la tía Ali y no saldré de casa- le dijo la niña sonriendo- Tía Ali, ¿jugarás conmigo mañana a las muñecas?- me preguntó mi sobrina bajándose de las piernas de Bella y acercándose a mí.**

**-Claro mi vida, a las muñecas y a lo que quieras- le dije sonriéndole y levantando mis brazos para poder cogerla. Vino corriendo hacia a mí y me abrazó con sus pequeños bracitos.**

**-Te quiero tía Ali- me dijo mi hermosa sobrina besándome la mejilla derecha. Era un ángel.**

**-Muy bien señorita, es hora de dormir para que mañana llegue rápido y puedas jugar con tía Ali a las muñecas- le dijo Bella levantándose del sofá y cogiendo a su hija en brazos. Edward las siguió.**

**-Alice no te tengo que decir nada más cariño, simplemente ten mucho cuidado- me dijo Carliste besándome en la frente- Tu madre y yo iremos de caza ahora.**

**-Emmett Cullen ni se te ocurra destrozarme la casa con tus videojuegos o simplemente con tus encuentro sexuales, porque de los contrario te tendrás que comprar una casa con tu sudor para poder vivir, porque papá no te dará ni un centavo y no serás bienvenido en esta casa- le dijo mamá muy seria, pues la última vez, mamá y yo tuvimos que comprar casi la casa entera de nuevo y volver a decorarla por su culpa. Eso le dolió bastante a mamá.**

**-Sí, mi sargento- le dijo Emmett con un saludo militar.**

**-Muy bien mi amor, ahora dame un beso- le dijo mamá señalando su mejilla. Papá y yo nos miramos y estallamos en carcajadas. La escena no podía ser más graciosa, Emmett con lo grande que era temiéndole a una mujer más bien bajita y dándole un beso en la mejilla con mucho miedo.**

**-No querrías ver a tu madre enfadada…- me susurró papá en el oído.**

**-Te he escuchado Carliste Cullen- le dijo mamá seria de nuevo y papá y yo nos miramos con cara de horror.**

**-Ven aquí pequeña- me dijo mamá y yo fui corriendo hasta ella y la abracé, la abracé como nunca lo había hecho, no era mi madre biológica pero se le asemejaba mucho. La amaba con todo mi ser.**

**-Ten cuidado mami- le dijo con mucho cariño.**

**-Siempre mi amor- me dijo dándome un beso en la frente y después cogió a papá del brazo y se encaminaron los dos hacia el bosque.**

**-Yo me fui a darme un baño relajante. Pasaron horas y horas y en mi cabeza sólo estaba su perfecta cara mirándome con esos ojos color carmín, estaba empezando a amarlo, lo sabía, pero antes tenía que conocerlo como dijo Bella, no podía fiarme y más siendo el enemigo.**

**Me salí del jacuzzi y me envolví en una toalla. Me vestí con una falda preciosa de cuadros en rosas y marrones, cogí una camisa de mi armario, ésta era de Giorgio Armani, tenía dos tonos de marrones, en claros y en oscuros, era perfecta para esa falda y remate mi atuendo con unos preciosos tacones marrones, igualando el tono de la camisa. Me maquillé suavemente, me peiné y me dirigí hacia la habitación de mi pequeña sobrina.**

**-Hola mi amor, ¿dormiste bien?- le dije abriendo las cortinas de su cuarto para que entrara claridad.**

**-Sí, tía Ali- me dijo restregándose sus ojos con sus manitas.**

**-Me alegro, hoy te vestiré como yo cariño, ¿te gusta?- le dije dándome una vuelta delante suya para que me viera bien.**

**-Sii, tía Ali, me gusta mucho- me dijo saltando de alegría en la cama.**

**-Muy bien señorita, antes a la ducha y después te vestiré preciosa- le dije cogiéndola en brazos y llevándomela hacia su cuarto de baño, llené la bañera con agua calentita y la metí dentro cuando le hube quitado toda la ropa.**

**Terminé de bañarla y comencé a secarle su pequeño cuerpecito, la peine y comencé a ponerle la ropa. La falda le quedaba espectacular y la camisa genial, terminé poniéndole unas manoletinas con un lazo precioso.**

**Le sequé el pelo y le puse una cinta rosa, igualando con los cuadros de la falda, estaba realmente preciosa.**

**-Ya está señorita, estas preciosa- le dije cogiéndola para que se viese en el espejo con facilidad.**

**-Soy igual de guapa que tía Ali, soy igual de guapa que tía Ali- decía mientras bailaba por todo su cuarto, yo solo pude sonreír.**

**Bajamos al salón, donde nos esperaban todos. Nos miraron y sonrieron.**

**-Vaya, vaya, pero si es la niña más hermosa que he visto en toda mi vida- le dijo Emmett a Nessie y esta se sonrojó abrazando a su tío- No sé por qué pero ese rubor me suena de alguien- dijo Emmett mirando a Bella y ésta le sonrió.**

**-Ven aquí mi niña- le dijo Bella abriendo sus brazos hacia su hija y ésta corrió hasta su madre y la abrazó.**

**-Pórtate bien mi amor, nosotros tardaremos unas horas- le dijo Edward abrazando a su hija por la espalda en los brazos de su mujer.**

**-Sí, papi me portaré muy bien, lo prometo- le dijo Nessie dándole un beso a Edward en la mejilla.**

**-Mi vida ven con la abuela- le dijo Esme y la niña se bajó de los brazos de su madre y se dirigió hacia su abuela.**

**-Te quiero abu- le dijo Nessie a Esme y Carliste se les acercó.**

**-Oye me voy a poner celoso, ¿no hay nada para el abuelo?- dijo Carliste fingiendo celos. La niña le echó los brazos a Carliste y éste la cogió encantado.**

**-A ti también te quiero mucho abu- le dijo la niña abrazándolo por el cuello. La escena era digna de fotografiar y así hice, siempre tenía mi cámara a mano. No me pude contener en este momento y les eché una foto a todos. Bella y Edward estaban sonriendo de una manera muy tierna mirando a su hija cómo abrazaba a su abuelo y besaba por detrás la mejilla de su abuela. Emmett y Rosalie estaban también mirando a la niña con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro. Era una fotografía preciosa.**

**-Muy bien cariño ven con la tía Ali, que te daré de desayunar y jugaremos a las muñecas, ve la cogerlas a tu habitación mi amor- le dije para quedarme a solas con toda la familia.**

**-Vale- dijo la niña emocionada y mirándonos a todos por última vez hasta que desapareció por las escaleras.**

**-Alice cuídamela por favor, es todo para mí- me dijo Bella aguantando sus sollozos.**

**-No te preocupes Bella, la cuidaré como si fuese mi hija- le dije abrazándola.**

**-Hermanita ten mucho cuidado y lo que sea nos avisas, lo que sea- me dijo Edward dándome un beso en la mejilla.**

**-Mi vida cuídate mucho- me dijo mamá sollozando.**

**-Tranquila mamá, sé cuidarme sola, la que tienes que tener cuidado eres tú- le dije besándole sus mejillas.**

**-Alice volveremos tan pronto como podamos- me dijo papá abrazándome.**

**-Enana cuida bien de mi sobrina y no hagas novillos- me dijo Emmett dándome un abrazo de oso y como siempre aligerando el ambiente, porque todos soltamos una sonora carcajada por otra de sus ocurrencias.**

**-Lo haré osito- le dije besándole en la mejilla.**

**-Ali cariño, ten mucho cuidado con esa enana, la queremos demasiado al igual que a ti- me dijo Rosalie abrazándome como nunca lo había hecho.**

**-Seguro- le dije devolviéndole el abrazo.**

**En pocos segundos se fueron hacia el claro, todos tenían caras tristes pero había una fortaleza en ellos nunca antes vista. Yo también estaba muy, pero que muy triste por todo esto, tan sólo pedía que ninguno de ellos resultase herido, era lo que más deseaba.**

**Ni siquiera me di cuenta que mi sobrinita había bajado ya, hasta que me puso las manos muy cerca de mi cara.**

**-¿Tía Ali?- me dijo un poco asustada.**

**-Dime mi amor.**

**-Te estaba llamando pero no me contestabas- me dijo preocupada.**

**-No te preocupes, estaba pensando- le dije sonriéndole para tranquilizarla- Ahora vamos a por tu desayuno princesa- le dije cogiéndole la mano y dirigiéndome hacia la cocina. Nessie se alimentaba de dos maneras, con sangre y con comida humana. La sangre le hacía crecer más rápido y la necesitaba de vez en cuando, pero casi siempre comía comida humana.**

**Le preparé un biberón con cereales y se lo di. Era muy grande para muchas cosas, pero aún prefería sus biberones.**

**Estuvimos un rato con su desayuno y nos fuimos hacia el salón para jugar con las muñecas.**

**Había pasado casi tres horas desde que se fueron. Estaba muy preocupada, pues no sabía que estaba pasando allí. En ese instante mi mente se inundó con una nueva visión.**

**El tal Jasper estaba acechando algo, no parecía que estuviera en la batalla, pues no había ningún otro vampiro con él. Su cara era de puro dolor y arrepentimiento y si no fuera un vampiro, podría decir que estaba llorando.**

**Saltó un río demasiado conocido para mí, era el río que estaba detrás de nuestra casa.**

**No podía ser, no podía estar pasando. Jasper nos estaba acechando a Nessie y a mí, pero no lo veía como una amenaza, más bien como una advertencia de algo, ¿qué estaría haciendo aquí? Y más aún ¿cómo había pasado desapercibido por Edward? No entendía nada.**

**Miré hacia abajo y mi pequeña sobrinita estaba dormida en mis brazos, sin pensarlo dos veces la cogí en brazos y pensé, pensé como nunca en toda mi existencia hacía pensado. No podía salir de casa, sería un blanco fácil y si me quedaba aquí no tendría escapatoria y más con una niña humana en mis brazos. Se desataría su instinto y podría matar a mi pequeña y eso nunca lo permitiría.**

**Apareció en mi cabeza una idea brillante. Dejaría a Nessie en el sótano de la casa, allí jamás la podría oler y jamás le podría oír los latidos de su corazón, pues había muchos metros de tierra y la habitación era totalmente blindada, allí era donde Emmett y Rosalie tenían sus encuentros sexuales para que nadie los pudiese escuchar y funcionaba.**

**Con ese pensamiento corrí como nunca antes lo había hecho y me encaminé hacia el sótano de la casa. Desperté a Nessie para decirle que la dejaría aquí y que no hiciera ningún ruido.**

**-Mi amor escúchame bien, no puedes hacer ningún ruido aquí abajo- le dije mirando sus ojitos brillantes por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir- Yo iré arriba a ver a un hombre que no sé si será bueno o malo, pero por favor no puedes hacer ningún ruido mi vida, vendré muy pronto, ni siquiera te darás cuenta de que me he ido, ¿confías en mí?- le dije abrazándole su pequeño cuerpecito. Su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente a causa del llanto- No llores mi vida, eres una niña grande y podrás hacerlo, ¿está bien?- le dije acercándome más a ella, como si eso fuera posible- la aparté un poco de mi cuerpo y la miré a los ojos. Estaban llenos de lágrimas, pero poco a poco se fue tranquilizando y por fin habló.**

**-Tía Ali me tienes que prometer que vendrás pronto, por favor, tengo mucho miedo- me dijo mi niña muerta de miedo y abrazándome de nuevo.**

**-No te preocupes princesa, pronto estaré aquí, intenta dormir ¿sí?- le dije y ella asintió.**

**Me fui hacia la puerta y le mandé un beso imaginario con mi mano y ella hizo lo mismo. Me dolía en el alma dejarla solita en ese lugar, pero no tenía opción, tenía que entretenerlo y saber de una vez quién era ese hombre y cómo se había atrevido a venir aquí sin que nadie se lo hubiese impedido.**

**Cerré todas las puertas del sótano, a Nessie nunca le podría pasar nada si hacía lo que yo le había dicho.**

**Me senté en el sofá como si fuese lo más normal del mundo y pronto, muy pronto para mi gusto, llegó a mis fosas nasales un olor muy dulce. Era un olor exquisito, olía a pino y a lavanda con un toque de caramelo, era perfecto, era él…**

**Me levanté de un salto del sofá y lo esperé.**

**Mis visiones no le habían hecho justicia, era más que guapo, era hermoso. Llegó a la puerta y con una delicadeza extrema la abrió sin siquiera romperla, era increíble, era una amenaza y no debería de ir así de sereno a caso del enemigo.**

**Cuando pasó por la puerta, seguro notó mi presencia y alzó la mirada. Me perdí en esos pozos rojizos, me miraba con tal intensidad que tuve que apartar la mirada y volver a mirarle, no me podía permitir que mis sentimientos me jugasen malas pasadas en una situación como ésta.**

**-¿Quién eres y qué estás haciendo aquí?- le dije un poco aturdida, veía como mis músculos se relajaban al instante el contra de mi voluntad, ¿qué me pasaba?**

**-Soy Jasper y tú deber de ser una integrante de este gran aquelarre, ¿no es así?- me dijo muy seguro.**

**-No has contestado a mi última pregunta- le dije desafiante.**

**-Ni tú a la mía- me dijo sinceramente.**

**-No te importa quién soy- le dije mirando de nuevo a sus ojos.**

**-Yo creo que si te importa, tu estado de ánimo me dice que te pongo nerviosa, ¿es cierto?- me dijo con una sonrisa ladina, ¿cómo coño sabía eso él?**

**-Te equivocas- le dije convincente.**

**-Oh, yo creo que voy muy bien encaminado- a pesar de su altanería, no me parecía una amenaza en absoluto.**

**-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya te cansaste de ser el perrito faldero de María?- cuando le dije eso se quedó de piedra. Me miraba como si fuera un fantasma.**

**-¿Co…como sabes tú eso?- me dijo nervioso.**

**-Ahora creo que el que está nervioso eres tú- le dije my segura de mis palabras. En ese momento avanzó hacia mí de una manera muy espeluznante y le gruñí en respuesta, poniéndome en posición de ataque. Él dejó de avanzar hacia mí viendo la amenaza y de nuevo mi cuerpo se relajó de inmediato, era como una fuerza sobrenatural que hacía que estuviera a merced de todo mi cuerpo. Era una sensación demasiado extraña.**

**-Dime cómo sabes tú eso- me dijo con pena en su voy y por primera vez me dio mucha lástima.**

**-Simplemente lo he visto- le dije revelándole más información de la cuenta y maldije entre dientes.**

**-¿Qué lo has visto? ¿Cómo?- me dijo avanzando de nuevo hacia mí, esta vez no pude tensar mis músculos pues estaban a merced de esa fuerza sobrenatural y sólo pude gruñir- Tranquila, no voy a hacerte daño- y no sé por qué dejé de gruñir, aceptando que el avanzara hacia mí. Estaba a medio metro de mí- Eres muy hermosa- me dijo acariciándome la mejilla y yo cerré los ojos automáticamente. Se sentía demasiado bien, pero tenía que ser fuerte, no dejarme manipular por él.**

**-Sí lo he visto, puedo ver el futuro- le dije para que se impactara un poco.**

**-Me encanta, tienes un don, es muy útil, yo también tengo otro, puedo controlar el estado de ánimo de cualquier persona- me dijo acercándose más a mí. ¿Por qué me contaba todo eso?- Tu hermano Edward me mandó hacia aquí Alice- me dijo sonriéndome. Qué bien sonaba mi nombre en sus labios- para decirte que la batalla está terminada, que los Vulturis vienen para ver el desastre de la batalla y me ha dicho que confíes en mí.**

**-¿Qué Edward qué?- le dije atónita- Pero si eres el enemigo, ¿cómo te iba a mandar aquí?- le dije muy intrigada, esto era de locos.**

**-Verás, anoche escuché como María hablaba con otro vampiro diciéndole que los neófitos e incluso yo, serviríamos de carnada para vuestro aquelarre y así ella vencería y a mí me daría una patada. Yo le resultaba muy útil, por mi don de controlar las emociones, a los neófitos los tenía a su merced- me dijo muy apenado- Me arrepentí de inmediato de lo que le haríamos a tu aquelarre y partí yo solo hacia aquí. Me encontré a todo tu aquelarre en aquel claro esperándonos y olí a nuestros enemigos naturales, a unos licántropos. Me puse bastante nervioso, pero enseguida el tal Edward leyó mis pensamientos y supo que no era una amenaza. De ese modo le expliqué a todos los demás las tácticas que teníamos preparadas y muy pronto vencieron fácilmente. La mujer de Edward, Bella creo, mató a María con facilidad, nunca he visto a un vampiro con cara de ángel y que a la hora de matar fuese así de letal, pero como ya sabes las apariencias engañan- me dijo guiñándome un ojo y yo le sonreí- Aunque eso era antes de venir a esta casa, ahora he visto a dos vampiros con cara de ángel que pueden resultar letales a la hora de defender lo que es suyo- yo no pude más que apartar mi mirada.**

**En ese momento llegaron todos. Tenían las ropas rasgadas y sus caras con algunos arañazos. Me dio tanta alegría verlos que corrí hacia ellos y los abracé uno a uno.**

**-¿Dónde está mi bebé, Alice?- me dijo Bella con cara de horror.**

**-Dios, mi pequeña- le dije y salí pitando hacia el sótano. Nessie dormía profundamente, era todo un angelito. La cogí en brazos y le dije a Bella con la mirada que esperase, ella asintió y me siguió en silencio.**

**Llegamos a la sala y todos nos miraban expectantes.**

**-No podía arriesgarme a que le pasara algo. Tuve una visión en la que Jasper vendría y no lo pensé dos veces y la llevé hacia el sótano- le dije tendiéndole la niña a Bella.**

**-Muchas gracias Ali, no sé qué haría sin mi tesoro- me dijo Bella cogiendo abrazando a su ángel.**

**-Quizás sea mejor llevarnos a la niña de aquí, Jasper no está acostumbrado a estar con humanos- nos dijo Carliste a Bella y a mí.**

**-Carliste- su voz, era perfecta- No veo inconveniente ninguno, si lo has dicho por mis ojos, son lentillas, quería que María y todo el ejército se pensara que yo también me alimentaba de humanos- dicho esto, se quitó las dos lentillas, dejando ver los preciosos orbes dorados que tenía al igual que nosotros- No podría hacerle daño a un humano y más a una niña tan hermosa.**

**-Si lo decía por el color de tus ojos, entonces perfecto- dijo Carliste con una sonrisa- Alice estarás intrigada ¿no?- me dijo papá sabiamente. Claro que lo estaba- Pues verás llegamos al prado y los lobos estaban escondidos entre los árboles. Al instante apareció Jasper y nos dispusimos a atacarle, pero Edward nos dijo que parásemos que no era ninguna amenaza- yo escuchaba atentamente las palabras de mi padre- Nos dijo todo lo que tenían planeado hacer y Edward le dijo que se viniese aquí, para protegerte a ti y a Nessie. Lo siguiente pasó muy deprisa, ha sido una batalla muy parecida a la que tuvimos con Victoria. Los Vulturis vinieron tarde, como siempre, eso ya lo sabes, estuvimos conversando con ellos y nos dijeron que le devolviésemos la visita- me dijo papá con serenidad.**

**-Me alegro de verdad que no hayáis salido heridos ninguno. Estaba bastante preocupada.**

**-¿Y por qué deberías estar preocupada Ali?- me dijo Emmett- Con alguien como yo, tan fuerte, no hay problema para luchar- Emmett siempre tan galante…**

**-Sí, Emmett lo que tú digas, yo no era la única con cara de preocupación esta mañana- le dije sinceramente.**

**-No lo dirás por mí, yo estaba muy sereno- dijo Emmett y como siempre todos estallamos en carcajadas.**

**-Si machito sereno, vámonos a darnos una ducha y a que me hagas un masaje por todo el cuerpo- le dijo Rosalie jalándole del brazo. Todos nos miramos, incluido Jasper. En ese momento fue cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron de nuevo y esta vez no aparté la mirada, aunque quisiera no podría jamás, estaba embobada y ni siquiera presté atención a la conversación que tenía mi familia y Jasper.**

**-Tía Ali- me llamó mi pequeñaja y ahí fue cuando corté la conexión visual.**

**-Dime cariño- le dije con dulzura.**

**-No estoy enfadada contigo- me dijo mirándome con sus ojitos.**

**-¿Por qué deberías estarlo?- le dije con mucha intriga.**

**-Por haberme dejado solita en el sótano, sé que lo hacías por mi bien y porque me quieres tanto como yo te quiero a ti- me dijo alzando sus bracitos para que la cogiese. La cogí en brazos y le puse su carita en mi cuello, me encantaba que se durmiese en mis brazos y el olor a bebé era espectacular.**

**Dirigí mi mirada hacia Jasper y éste me miraba con mucha ternura y ¿amor? No podía mirarme con amor, tan sólo me conocía de una hora.**

**-Nosotros también vamos a ducharnos, ¿te vienes mi amor?- le dijo Bella dirigiéndose a su hija.**

**-Sí, mami, estoy muy cansada- le dijo Nessie con voz cansada.**

**-Descansa princesa- le dije besándole su pelo y tendiéndosela a Bella.**

**Edward y Bella se fueron hacia su habitación y yo me quedé con mamá, papá y Edward.**

**-Jasper aquí tienes tu casa siempre que quieras y si te quieres unir a nuestro hermoso aquelarre, no tienes más que decirlo- mamá siempre tan comprensiva.**

**-Me encantaría unirme a vosotros, pero antes quiero que todos vosotros estéis de acuerdo, incluido esa hermosa niña que me ha conquistado- dijo Jasper mirándome.**

**-Por supuesto, pero creo que a todos les caíste de maravilla, a unos más que a otros- dijo Carliste mirándome a mí y sonriéndome. Un momento, ¿estaba insinuando que…? Oh por Dios, ¿tan obvio era?**

**-Yo voy a ducharme corazón- me dijo mamá acercándose a mí y dejándome un beso en la frente y subió hacia su cuarto.**

**-Yo también voy a ducharme, tengo guardia en el hospital- dijo Carliste dándome un beso en la mejilla y dirigiéndose hacia su habitación. Él siempre tan correcto.**

**-Creo que nos han dejado solos para que solucionemos nuestras diferencias- me dijo Jasper cuando mi padre hubo desaparecido de la sala.**

**-No creo que vayamos a solucionar nada- le dije altaneramente.**

**-Creo que te voy a tener que bajar los humos señorita- dijo con una educación exquisita- ¿Me permites?- me dijo ofreciéndome un brazo y yo lo acepté con lentitud, a sabiendas de que le molestaría.**

**Nos dirigimos hacia el patio que teníamos detrás de nuestra casa y nos sentamos en el balancín que teníamos.**

**-¿Me vas a explicar cómo es eso de que me viste antes de que apareciera o no quieres?- me dijo mirándome intensamente con esos ojos dorados iguales a los míos.**

**-Bueno, como ya sabrás puedo ver el futuro, aunque siempre es impredecible, se acerca mucho a lo que suele pasar. Estaba siguiendo a María muy de cerca cuando apareciste tú. María te estaba susurrando algo y la verdad tu cara era de total indiferencia y sin un ápice de contemplación- le dije sinceramente y él hizo un movimiento de cabeza para que siguiera contándole- Te vi cómo instruías al ejército de neófitos sin ningún tipo de dificultad. La verdad era una situación un poco rara, poder controlar a cien neófitos de una vez, pero ahora lo entiendo todo, tu don para controlar las emociones le venía perfecto a María- Jasper se veía abatido cada vez que hablaba de María, no será que…Oh por Dios, ¡claro! ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes?- Jasper perdóname no sabía que tú y ella estabais jun…- no me dejó continuar. Puso un dedo en mis labios y me sentí defallecer. Era perfecto y lo amaba, lo amaba con toda mi alma. Lo supe en el momento que lo vi por primera vez en mis visiones, nuestro futuro estaría unido- No puedes imaginarte el tiempo que llevo esperándote- me dijo dirigiendo su mirada a mis labios.**

**-Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo- le dije tomándole el pelo y acercándome más a él, quedando a escasos centímetros de su boca.**

**-Mis disculpas señorita- me dijo caballerosamente y juntó nuestras bocas en un precioso beso.**


	2. Capítulo 2

_**Capítulo 2.**_

**Alice pov.**

Nos besamos dulcemente hasta que el sol se asomó por el horizonte, indicando un nuevo día.

No dijimos nada durante toda la noche, no hacía falta, no hacía falta decir palabras para decirnos lo mucho que nos amábamos, era absolutamente perfecto. Sólo con nuestras miradas podíamos mantener una conversación, solos él y yo.

Estuvimos así durante horas.

-Alice Cullen- dijo Jasper arrodillándose ante mí y cogiendo mi mano para después besarla y regalarme una hermosa sonrisa- Quiero amarte y respetarte durante toda nuestra eternidad, ¿desearía ser mi esposa señorita Cullen?- me dijo con una exquisita educación con su perfecta sonrisa y mirándome con tal intensidad que me tenía atrapada, era imposible contestarle en ese momento, pues él sabía demasiado bien mi estado de ánimo ahora mismo y mis ojos le transmitían todos mis sentimientos.

Lo besé, lo besé con tanta fuerza y tanto amor que los dos caímos encima de la suave hierba.

No podía estar más feliz...

Jasper, mi Jasper, ahora sería mío y nunca nos separaríamos.

-Claro que si mi amor- le dije apartándome lo necesario para mirarle y regalarle mi mejor sonrisa. Lo abracé como nunca antes lo había hecho con nadie, ahora me sentía completa, a su lado.

Comenzamos a besarnos nuevamente, pero esta vez con deseo, con mucho deseo y lujuria contenida, como si el mundo se fuera a acabar en este mismo instante, como si no fuéramos a ver ningún otro crepúsculo juntos.

Estábamos tan metidos en nuestros pensamientos que no nos percatamos cuando llegó mi hermana Bella. Ella carraspeó y nosotros nos separamos suavemente y sonreímos como unos auténticos quinceañeros.

-Ali, cariño, tu precioso vestido de novia espera por ti- me dijo Bella con una dulzura imposible. Me giré por primera vez hacia ella y me mostraba una hermosa sonrisa.

¿Mi vestido de novia? Pero, ¿cómo sabía ella que me casaría siquiera antes que nosotros?

Edward...

Claro, era Edward, él le habría leído la mente a Jasper desde que lo vio por primera vez. Cuando estábamos todos reunidos en el salón acertó de lleno en sus expectativas y ahora agradecía que fuéramos vampiros, pues me habían preparado una boda sorpresa, ellos sabían que era todo lo que deseaba...

-Ve Ali- me dijo Jasper rompiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos- Quiero que hoy seas la señora Hale- me dijo besándome en la nariz.

-Jasper, tu traje también espera por ti- le dijo Bella con una maravillosa sonrisa y cogiéndome una mano para alzarme sin mayor esfuerzo.

Nos dirigimos hacia la casa y a mitad de camino Bella me tendió un pañuelo para que me lo pusiera. Al final me lo puso ella ya que no se fiaba de mí y no era para menos, quería ver cómo habían decorado la casa y el altar, el precioso altar...

Todo sería perfecto.

-Ali yo te guiaré y por favor, por favor no seas insistente- me dijo Bella recordándome lo nerviosa que era y yo asentí segura.

Llegamos a mi habitación y Bella soltó el nudo del pañuelo y mi vista se dirigió inmediatamente hacia mi gran cama ying zen.

Encima de ella descansaba un precioso vestido de novia, no podía ser más hermoso.

-¿Es es...este?- le dije a Bella tocándolo suavemente temiendo romperlo.

-Claro que si cariño, ese vestido lleva pintado el nombre de Alice por todas partes- me dijo Bella acercándose a mí y abrazándome dulcemente- Es mi pequeño regalo, es lo menos que podía hacer por ti- me dijo sollozando. Las dos estaríamos llorando en este mismo instante si fuéramos humanas.

-Oh, Bella gracias, no sabes lo que significa para mí.

-Bueno Ali, ya basta de lloriqueos- me dijo sonriéndome- Ahora quiero que te metas en la ducha y uses todo lo que te he puesto en el baño- me dijo empujándome suavemente hacia el baño- y sí, es una amenaza- me dijo de nuevo sonriéndome y yo le saqué la lengua.

Me duché con un gel de almendras dulces, al igual que mi pelo. Después me puse un exfoliante por todo el cuerpo de vainilla y en la cara con olor a fresa, un olor exquisito. Bella sabía a la perfección mis gustos.

Salí de la ducha y me encontré una caja, en ella había una nota.

Querida Ali,

Cuando abras la caja te encontrarás tu maravillosa ropa interior para un día tan especial como lo es este. Sé que te gustará, siempre me dijiste cual sería el conjunto ideal para tu noche de bodas. Estarás preciosa nena.

Pdt: Y sí me ha costado horrores ¡conseguírtelo!

Rosalie.

Rosalie era un ángel, se acordaba de mi conjunto perfecto para mi noche de bodas. Me reí cuando leí la posdata de la nota, ¿por qué le habría costado tanto?

Abrí la caja y me maravillé con su contenido...

Claro que le había costado mucho encontrar esta preciosidad a Rosalie.

Era un diseño único y tenía que ser elaborado delicadamente por mi diseñador favorito, Versace.

Yo lo había diseñado hace un par de meses y era precioso... Era de un color rosa crema, muy, muy clarito, el color era un dulce toque. Ese color lo combinaba a la perfección con los detalles en dorados que tenía en varios sitios, eran lacitos muy pequeñitos repartidos por la parte central del corpiño y encima de las tirantas. Las braguitas muy, muy sexys, también tenía lacitos dorados por varias partes de la cintura. Para rematar el conjunto, poseía unas ligas en rosa crema, igual que el conjunto y debajo llevaba las perfectas medias tupidas de un doradito muy suave, tirando a beige. Era hermoso...

Me lo puse y jamás imaginé que me quedaría tan bien. Rosalie había hecho un trabajo estupendo, las muchas charlas que tuve con ella dieron sus frutos, pues quería algo único y muy especial. Era absolutamente perfecto.

Ahora caí en la cuenta de que toda mi familia esperaba esta boda antes que yo y no sé cómo Rosalie lo había conseguido para hoy, quizás... ¿Lo tendría desde hacía mucho? Seguro que sí... Desde que lo había diseñado y ella se quedó con el diseño... Ahora todo encajaba.

-¿Ali?- dijo Bella detrás de la puerta.

-Pasa Bella- le dije sin quitar la mirada fija que tenía en el espejo, brindándome una imagen preciosa.

-Oh Dios, Ali, te queda genial cariño- me dijo Bella maravillándose con mi conjunto, yo sólo le pude esbozar una hermosa sonrisa y abrazarle fuertemente-Deja que te ayude con ese corsé- me dijo girándome para tener mejor acceso a mi espalda y poder atarme fuertemente el corsé. Ahora sí que estaba perfecto.

-Gracias a todos por hacer mi sueño realidad, era lo que realmente necesitaba mi vida- le dije besándole sus sonrosadas mejillas. Hay me di cuenta que estaba totalmente arreglada, con un precioso vestido color champán brillante que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, donde se dejaba ver unos preciosos tacones del mismo tono. Llevaba un recogido alto, un moño muy elegante, estaba realmente preciosa- Bells estás preciosa- Le dije maravillándome con su atuendo.

-Gracias Ali, pero no tanto como tú- me dijo sonriéndome- Es tu día y tu serás la que deslumbre- me dijo cogiendo mi mano y llevándome con ella hacia la habitación nuevamente. Me sentó en un taburete alto que había enfrente de mi tocador y comenzó mi cuento de hadas...

Primero me cepilló mi corto pelo y me puso una crema ligera en mi cara, para prepararla para el maquillaje. Bella ahora sabía maquillar estupendamente.

Puso una suave base de maquillaje, muy, muy tenue y empolvó mi cara con polvos translúcidos. Seguidamente cogió varias brochas para sombras de ojos y se dedicó totalmente a poner mi mirada enmarcada. Puso sobre mis párpados una sombra color tierra clarita sobre mi párpado móvil y comenzó a difuminarla muy suavemente. Posteriormente aplicó sombra color vainilla mate en el arco de mis cejas, para levantar mi mirada y delineó suavemente con lápiz negro mis ojos, también delineó las líneas de agua y mis ojos quedaron perfectos, naturales pero con una mirada intensa. Para mis labios aplicó brillo rosita clarito y terminó aplicando rubor tenue en mis mejillas y ya estaba lista.

Lo tenía que reconocer, Bella había hecho un trabajo estupendo, estaba perfecta.

Bella se dirigió hacia mi cama y con mucho cuidado cogió mi vestido y lo acercó a mí, qué bonito era...

Su color gritaba elegancia por donde lo mirases, un color marfil muy, muy bonito. Las mangas del vestido estaban fruncidas, dejando expuesta mi pálida piel, haciendo una combinación perfecta, e iban caídas suavemente por mis hombros. La parte del pecho hasta la cintura era muy entallado, realzando mi figura perfectamente. Tenía un escote perfecto, muy inocente y a la vez un poco atrevido por todas las pequeñas florecitas que tenía en su borde. Las mismas florecitas que estaban encima de la tela de todo el vestido, hermoso. Desde la cintura hasta los tobillos, el vestido se iba ensanchando suavemente, dejando ver al final unos 4 metros de cola, mi favorita.

Una enorme cola, ésa era mi condición número uno para mi precioso vestido de novia.

Comenzó a ponérmelo con un cuidado extremo y me ató los cordones que llevaba en mi espalda, pues la espalda estaba totalmente descubierta y sólo tenía esos cordones para poder ajustármelo. El resultado era que la única tela que había en mi espalda era una parte de las mangas y a partir de ahí, todo iba disminuyendo hasta dar con los cordones. Estaban entrelazados, formando unos finos rombos por toda mi espalda.

Gracias a que Bella me puso un espejo enfrente y el otro de pie, en mi espalda, pude verme perfectamente desde todos los ángulos.

El velo me lo puso con mucha delicadeza en el pequeño recogido que llevaba, era de un tacto muy suave y me colocó la insignia "Cullen" en el cuello.

Era un colgante precioso.

Estaba compuesto por oro blanco y oro amarillo, toda una delicadeza de joya. La "C" estaba bien visible, justo en el centro y alrededor de ella, se encontraba pequeños diamantes, exactamente 9. Un momento... ¿9? Cada diamante pertenecía a cada miembro de la familia y ahora había uno más...

-Si Ali, Emmett se encargó de llevar todas las insignias de toda la familia para añadir un diamante más, ese diamante pertenece a Jasper- me dijo sonriéndome y yo no pude más que esbozar una gran sonrisa y abrazarle- Jasper ya tiene el suyo propio- me susurró.

Mi pequeña sobrina Nessie, mi mamá Esme y mis hermanas Bella y Rosalie teníamos un colgante exactamente igual, el de Nessie era más pequeñito. Sin embargo, Carliste, Emmett y Edward y ahora Jasper llevaban el símbolo en una pulsera.

Para terminar mi atuendo, Bella acercó hacia mí una caja que parecía ser de zapatos.

-Esto es para ti, es de parte de tu sobrina Nessie- me dijo con una sonrisa muy dulce cuando nombró a su hija. Era un encanto.

-Oh Dios, mi niña, le daré las gracias en cuanto esté lista- le dije abriendo la caja y encontrándome en ella unos preciosos zapatos de tacón en color marfil, era ideal para el vestido, qué buen gusto tenía mi sobrinita.

Bella me ayudó a calzármelos, pues la cola del vestido no hacía nada fácil la tarea, cuando hube terminado Bella me alentó a que me mirase de nuevo en el espejo y lo que vi me encantó. Nunca me había visto así de radiante.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta y Bella murmuró un "pasa" sin quitar su mirada de mi figura. Era Edward.

-Hermanita estás realmente hermosa- me dijo Edward con una Nessie en sus brazos sonriendo.

-Oh Edward muchas gracias- le dije avanzando a él con cuidado y abrazando a él y a mi sobrinita. Nos deshicimos del abrazo y cogí a Nessie con mucho cuidado de no estropear nada- Gracias cariño por los zapatos, son realmente preciosossobrinita. Nos deshicimos del abrazo y cogí a Nessie con mucho cuidado de no estropear nada- Gracias cariño por los zapatos, son realmente preciosos- le dije a un Nessie sonriente y le besé toda su carita, a lo que ella soltó una carajada.

-Tía Ali- dijo Nessie cuando se hubo tranquilizado- Estas muy guapa.

-Gracias mi amor- le dije besándole su frente y después me giré para ver a Edward agarrar a su mujer de la cintura y susurrarle cosas nada aptas para Nessie.

-Siempre están así tía Ali- dijo una Nessie un poco cansada y todos soltamos una carcajada.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que tengas a una madre tan sexy Nessie- le dijo Edward tomándole el pelo y cogiéndola en brazos- Aunque tengo que decir que eres igual de hermosa que tu madre- le susurró en su oído a su hija y Bella y yo nos reímos.

En ese momento llegaron mis padres y mi mamá se acercó casi corriendo a velocidad vampírica.

-Alice, tesoro, pero mírate estás realmente preciosa- me dijo mamá abrazándome con mucho cuidado- Carliste mírala, no puede estar más guapa- le dijo a papá sonriéndole y sollozando levemente.

-Tienes razón Esme, mi hija no puede estar más hermosa- le dijo papá a mamá para luego avanzar hasta mí y abrazarme dulcemente y depositar un sonoro beso en mi frente. Todos nos reímos por esa actuación- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedo besar a mi hija o qué?- dijo papá intentando sonar enfadado pero falló estrepitosamente y todos reímos de nuevo.

-Abu yo también quiero un besito como el de la tía Ali- dijo Nessie en brazos de Edward y alzando sus bracitos hacia Carlite, éste en un parpadeo se colocó delante de Edward y cogió a su nieta en brazos para repartir besos por toda su cara, nosotros ante la imagen tan tierna sólo pudimos suspirar.

En ese momento llegaron Emmett y Rosalie.

-Ali, estás perfecta mi amor- le dijo Rosalie avanzando hacia ella para darle un largo abrazo.

-Ehhh, yo también quiero abrazos y besos- dijo un Emmett con una carita de niño bueno que a todos nos causó risa, incluso a Nessie, que reía a mandíbula batiente- Ali, estás hermosa- me dijo Emmett cuando nos hubimos tranquilizado, nos abrazamos y me susurró en el oído "tu futuro esposo espera por ti hermanita", dijo dulcemente.

Todos comenzaron a dejarme sola con Carliste, pues él sería el padrino de la boda.

-¿Lista?- me susurró mi padre cuando me abrazaba de nuevo.

-Si, papá, nunca he estado más segura de ello- le dije deshaciendo el abrazo y mirándole con una sonrisa.

-Me alegro por ti hija- me dijo para darme un beso en la mejilla y ofrecerme su brazo para poder salir de la habitación. Yo enredé suavemente mi brazo izquierdo a su brazo derecho y nos encaminamos hacia las escaleras.

Comenzamos a bajarlas despacio, con mucho cuidado, la casa estaba desierta, todos estarían junto a Jasper esperándonos.

Jasper...

Dios, lo amaba más que a mi propia vida, nunca imaginé encontrar a un ser tan perfecto como él, compaginábamos a la perfección, era la mitad que me faltaba, la otra parte de mi alma.

Casi llegábamos a la puerta de entrada cuando la tradicional melodía inundó nuestros oídos. Yo sólo pude mirar a mi padre con emoción y él me sonrió.

-Estás preciosa cariño- me dijo papa y si pudiera llorar lo habría hecho. Estaba muy emocionada.

Doblamos la esquina que daba a nuestro precioso jardín y ahí fue cuando supe que mi familia se había esmerado en mi boda.

Había un camino justo en el medio y a los lados estaban todos los invitados. Los asientos estaban repletos, ¿cómo habían avisado a tantísima gente en tan poco tiempo? Parece que mi padre supo mi duda y me susurró "cosas de vampiros" y luego me sonrió con una sonrisa socarrona. Yo le sonreí con mi mejor sonrisa.

Estaban presentes todos los clanes que conocíamos y por inercia me vino a la mente las imágenes de la boda de Edward y Bella, estaba todo muy parecido, pero con una gran diferencia, los que se casaban éramos Jasper y yo, no ellos, pero aún se diferenciaba todo, mi pequeña sobrina estaba sonriente mirándome en los brazos de su padre. Toda la familia se encontraba en el primer banco, naturalmente.

La decoración gritaba el nombre de "Esme" por doquier, siempre tuvo muy buen gusto. En el enorme pasillo había pétalos de rosas blancas esparcidos por donde mi papá y yo íbamos pasando y parecía ser un camino. Seguí con la mirada ese camino y por fin vi lo que quería ver.

Jasper, mi querido Jasper.

Estaba más guapo que nunca.

Lo conocía de escasamente un día, pero ya lo había visto en mis visiones y en el día de hoy estaba más perfecto que nunca. Era todo un ángel.

Su esmoquin era de un color negro noche, precioso. Su camisa blanca con detalles en dorados y su corbata era del mismo color que mi traje, marfil. Su pelo estaba perfectamente peinado, dejando unas suaves ondulaciones rubias al aire, precioso.

Absolutamente perfecto.

En el momento que nuestras miradas se conectaron empezamos a tener una de esas conversaciones nuestras, en las que nos podíamos pasar horas y horas mirándonos mutuamente sin decir nada.

Me miró más intensamente que antes como si eso fuera posible y sus ojos estaban completamente negros, seguramente como los míos, por el deseo que nos teníamos ambos.

Me sonrió de la manera más tierna que había visto en mi vida y yo se la devolví con la sonrisa más radiante de toda mi vida.

Nos faltaba muy poco para llegar a mi amado y miré hacia arriba, la hora del crepúsculo había llegado, nuestra parte del día favorita. Ahora era justo el momento de enlazar nuestras almas para toda nuestra eternidad.

Le miré de nuevo y supe que él estaba pensando en lo mismo.

Desvié mi mirada y ahí fue cuando miré al precioso altar por primera vez.

El altar estaba presidido por un precioso arco de jazmines, mis flores favoritas y olía de maravilla. Habría como 5.000 florecitas de jazmines por toda la enredadera del arco, todo pensado perfectamente.

-Cuídamela mucho Jasper- le dijo Carliste a Jasper dándole mi mano.

-Claro que sí Carliste, es lo que más quiero en esta eternidad- le contestó cogiendo mi mano para después besarla y mirarme con intensidad. Mi papá se dirigió hacia al lado de mi familia y yo volví mi mirada de nuevo para mi amado- Eres la criatura más hermosa que he visto en mi vida, estás preciosa cariño- me dijo Jasper susurrándome suavemente.

Lo adoraba, esas palabras me encendieron de una forma brutal, su susurro era la cosa más sexy que jamás había oído y lo peor de todo era que me debería de causar dulzura y amor. Él me sonrió pícaramente y mi mirada se dirigió para sus labios, rosados y finos, quería besarlos inmediatamente.

-Hermanos pueden sentarse- dijo el sacerdote cortando mis pensamientos poco correctos para estar en propia mi boda y si hubiera podido ruborizarme, lo habría hecho y fuertemente. Suerte que bloquee a Edward en todo momento, si no ahora estaría muerta de vergüenza...

Jasper y yo nos giramos para quedar frente al sacerdote y de espaldas a los invitados y a mi familia.

-Vamos a celebrar la unión entre Alice Cullen y Jasper Hale- en ese momento miré a Jasper y me susurró un "te amo" inaudible para el sacerdote por supuesto, y yo le sonreí- Jasper, ¿prometes amar y respetar en lo bueno y en lo malo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza a Alice todos lo días de tu vida?

-Yo, Jasper Hale, prometo amar y respetar en lo bueno y en lo malo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza a Alice todos los días de mi vida, incluso después de mi muerte- dijo y yo le sonreí con dulzura, qué tierno era. Todos los vampiros presentes soltaron una enorme carcajada por lo de "después de mi muerte" y yo tuve que aguantar la carcajada, no podía reírme en estos momentos...

-Y tú, Alice Cullen, ¿prometes amar y respetar en lo bueno y en lo malo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza a Jasper todos los días de tu vida, incluso después de tu muerte?- De nuevo una tanda de carcajadas se escucharon a nuestras espaldas.

-Yo, Alice Cullen, prometo amar y respetar en lo bueno y en lo malo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza a Jasper en toda mi eternidad- le dije mirando a los ojos a la mitad de mi alma, me miraba con adoración, como yo a él. Nuestra conexión visual jamás fue interrumpida por ninguno de los dos.

-Jasper, ¿quieres tomar como esposa a Alice Cullen?

-Si, acepto- me dijo brindándome una perfecta sonrisa, que guapo era.

-Alice, ¿quieres como esposo a Jasper Hale?

-Si, quiero.

-Os declaro marido y mujer, puedes besar a la novia- nos dijo el sacerdote y dicho eso, Jasper avanzó los pocos centímetros que nos separaban y me dio un beso inolvidable, dulce, muy dulce, como si temiera a romperme.

Toda mi familia junto con todos los invitados saltaron en aplausos y gritos de felicidad.

Dejó de besarme para besarme la frente y después susurrarme un "para toda la eternidad".

-Por siempre mi vida- le dije besándole de nuevo. Sentía su dulce lengua jugar con la mía y todo lo de nuestro alrededor no importaba ahora, éramos sólo él y yo.

Ahora sabía que había encontrado a mi compañero, el que me acompañaría por toda la eternidad y nunca más me quedaría sola, ya no.

Rompimos el beso para abrazarnos suavemente y los dos mirar hacia el cielo, viendo como el suave crepúsculo daba la bienvenida a una luna, una luna nueva, que parecía fundirse perfectamente con el poco sol que había de entre las montañas, dando lugar a un precioso eclipse. Éramos él y yo, el crepúsculo era él y yo la luna, fundiéndonos de igual manera sellando el pacto de amarnos para siempre en todos los amaneceres futuros.


End file.
